Nejiten Shuffle
by xXNejiten4everXx
Summary: Music shuffle 10 songs, 10 short stories with Nejiten, enjoy


**A/N: **Finally I'm uploading something, yeah! Nevermind, moving on! First shuffle challenge! And since Nejiten is my all time favorite pairing, so of course I will use them in it! 10 songs, 10 stories.

Warning: OOCness, Semi-AU

I apologize for any grammar/spelling errors, English is my second language and perfection is only an illusion, it does not exist! I also notice some he/she/him/her errors that I just had to correct, I'm a bit of a perfectionist ^^'

**Here is what to do:  
>1) Choose a specific pairingfandom/etc as your topic.  
>2) Put your iPodMedia Player/CD/iPhone on shuffle, or use the radio.  
>3) As each song starts, write the title of the song and the singerband,  
>and then begin writing about your subject. You only have the length of<br>the song to finish, though. Once the song ends, so do you. No exceptions.  
>4) Most importantly, HAVE FUN!<strong>

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**Pairing: **Nejiten!

**1) Already over, by Red**

He ran and ran. He could not wait till he saw her face again. That beautiful smile, those shining brown eyes filled with happiness and her voice, that unforgettable voice. He was alive, thanks to her love and her faith in him. So close he was to die, so close to give up, but he didn't, because in his head he heard her and he promised her, to return. A Hyuuga stand true to his words and he would NEVER let her down, She was worth it. Tenten was worth it.

**2) Louder than thunder, by The Devils wears Prada**

Watching her move, so graceful, so breathtaking. Her kindness toward him was blessing. He did not deserve her and yet she was always there, by his side. Her love for him was unbelievable, so unbelievable that he cried when she said those three warm words.

"I love you, Neji"

**3) Move, by Thousand Foot Krutch**

Weapons fallen in each direction. She wiped the scroll around as she moved like a belly dancer, seducing males on a bar, just while sending deadly weapons out in every direction.

"Kaiten!" The male said as he began to rotate to protect himself from the weapons. The female landed on the ground and jumped into the air.

**4) Let you down, by Three Days Grace**

He walked over to her, panted on the ground with angry tears fallen from her eyes and into the ground.

"I failed you, Neji. I'm so sorry from being weak" She said tearfully.

"Don't apologize, you did nothing wrong. As longs as you okay, I'm happy. I would die if I lost you, Tenten. I- I love you, Tenten" He said as he looked her in the eyes. She looked surprised, in shock. She smiled and learned in. Lips meet in a passionate kiss on the battle field.

**5) Topless, by Breaking Benjamin**

"Twin rising Dragons" A brown haired girl cried out. Two dragons circled around each other before turning into two scrolls. She moved in dance-like movements between the two scrolls. Weapon suddenly began to shoot out toward the long haired guy on the ground.

"Kaiten" The guy cried out, and a blue stream of energy reflected the weapons.

**6) Heaven's A lie, by Lacuna Coil**

She watched him as he fought, for her love. She was to be married off to some stranger, but he did not like the idea and challenged her husband-to-be. She was shocked, did he really care for so much? Was everything she thought she was to him a lie? Did he feel more for her than he showed? She knew what to do, she had to stop the fight, she wasn't going to lose him.

"Neji! Stop please! Don't fight! I don't want to lose you! I Love you!" She cried out with tears fallen from her brown eyes. He froze, she loved him? He stopped and turned to her with a smile.

"I love you too, Tenten."

**7) Don't trust me, by 3OH!3**

Why did she keep on coming back to him? Why couldn't he say no? Answer! She was too hot to say no to. Slim, curvy body with long, curly, brown hair. Busty and with a tiger look in her eyes, when she flirted with him. Her hand on his thigh while she nibbled on his ear loop seductively. Asking if he could help her with something in... private.

**8) Here without you, by 3 doors down**

The rain just kept fallen from the sky. He thought of her. Her beautiful face, her lovable voice and her kindness. She was always kind, always understanding, the only one who tried to be his friend, the only one who cared for him and his well being. He remembers the sunset: him, her and that kiss. One week after that night, he watched her die while protecting him.

"Goodbye, Tenten, I love you"

**9) The voice within, by Christina Aguilera**

She cried, she was scared, she was along, trapped in the flames. No one could save her, no one could hear her cry after help. Everything turns black as she closes her eyes, her time has come….

"Tenten" A voice from a far distance said, familiar it was, but whom?

"Tenten, it's going to be okay, I promise!" What a nice manly voice, many? A man? Who?

Light appears as she opens her eyes, a pair of lavender pupilless eyes stares back into her brown ones.

"Tenten, thank god you're okay, " She looked at the face of her savior, Neji and smiled.

"I am now"

**10) That don't impress me much, by Shania Twain**

When did those god damn stupid boys get it. She would never fall for them, no matter how rich, smart, sexy or sensitive they are. She's an independent woman, not a depending one. She wants to be respected and treated like an equal, she fierce and strong, not weak and whiny.

Maybe that was why she was with HIM and not THEM. Sure he was good-looking, but most important because he treated her like her. Or perhaps it was because he was Neji Hyuuga?

**A/N: **Well that was actually kinda fun ^^ I mean there was angst, a little smex, fluffy love, drama and some action too!

I hope you liked it! ^^


End file.
